POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot Tyrant the Tarbosaurus was busy looking at the progress his Droidosaurs were making yet there was a feeling he was having that meant he was being watched, he looked around the cavern but didn't see anything out of the ordinary other than a few van meter visitors that were watching yet keeping their distance, but he new the real deal had to be near by now, "Grievous" he calls to Grievous the Gallimimus, "yes?" the ornithomimosaur asks, "could you do some recon for me, The Velociraptors and their new friends are bound to arrive at any moment" Tyrant requests, "it will be done" Grievous obliged and took some droidosaurs with him. Meanwhile for the raptors, penguins and North Wind they were coming up with a plan but not all were in total agreement, particularly Skipper and Classified (again), "I was thinking using the same plan to take Dave down?" the wolf offered, "cause that didn't work the last time you tried it?" Skipper reminded, "never mind, I'll let you lead this time" Classified suddenly decided, "lets see if we could.. no that wouldn't do" Skipper said to himself, "I thought for sure you would have a plan" Classified remarks, "well we never had a dinosaur for an enemy before" Skipper counters, then the two began a quiet argument which caused their teams to groan in annoyance, "you were right about the rivalry" Miyuki remarks, both of Skipper and Classified's teams nodded, they clearly didn't miss this at all, and frankly Elvis decides to take charge of all three teams, "alright that's enough with the divide and conquer, I can see why you two had messed up against the octopus, but if we're gonna make it out of this alive, what you do is now my way, working together in synch, got it?" she growls in a slight warning, Skipper submitted immediately but Classified is going to need some persuasion, "how are you gonna do that, you said it yourself everything in this time is brand new" he states, he briefly noticed the other raptors shake their hands and heads no to him frantically, "ugh it's no wonder you guys got caught, you may be leaders but clearly are very poor at it, you're undisciplined and full of hostility" Elvis told, "what are talking about?" Skipper asks slightly offended, "what I'm talking about is that even though you understand teamwork you seem to be unwilling to trust or even bond, if you want help from someone else you have to be willing to befriend, that's the key to success" she describes, "and if we can't or won't?" Classified asks, "if you stick to your guns, all your arrogance, hostility and that stupid paranoia of yours, you'll never be successors, sometimes you have to listen to someone else" Elvis explained, "she does have a point, you don't want to make the same mistakes again do you" Private adds, "okay what's the plan?" Skipper concedes along with Classified, they both had to learn the hard way back then, "well I'm sure you were thinking of a sneak attack but that never works against Tyrant, he always anticipates our arrival" Ike says, "well brute force is out too since he has hostages we can't risk hurting" Kowalski guessed, "and we sometimes can't wait at all, so lets just charge in like maniacs" Kicker offers, "now you're making sense" Faragonda comments, "isn't that a little dangerous?" Classified asks, "look if all you do is take your time to think about your own safety first it isn't worth it, we can't afford to hold concern for ourselves, and the monsters can't afford to wait on us" Elvis objected, Sheen suddenly noticed shadows coming from the cave behind them, "I think it's already too late" he shouts and on Q a couple of droidosaurs arrive, "it's them, blast them" one of them said and they start blasting with their guns, the raptors jump into action and disable them all, "well now they know we're here" Obi-wan said and was more than right, the gunshots had attracted Tyrant's attention and had sent some more droidosaurs to investigate. The heroes attempted to move but got cornered by more droidosaurs and Grievous, "we meet again" he taunts, they got taken into the central chamber and brought forth to Tyrant, "welcome raptors and modern animals" he greets, "what are you up to?" Eva growls, "well if you must know, I will tell you but first let me introduce you to my new friends" Tyrant states and gestures to a dolphin and an octopus, "surprised to see me again pen-gu-ins?" Blowhole taunts, "and me too?" Dave joins in, "we already know you were here" Corporal retorts, "so what are planning this time, a daibolodizer that can shoot globs of medusa serum?" Skipper taunts, Blowhole and Dave just look at each other and back at Skipper, "actually these two will not take part in this battle, it's safer for them" Tyrant explains telling Dave and Blowhole to stay away, they were disappointed but obeyed having good guesses, "what are you planning to do with those things?" Short Fuse asks pointing to the caged van meter monsters, "well the fact that they are surviving pterosaurs with bioluminescence they shall be incorporated into some of my droidosaurs" Tyrant says gesturing to some winged droidosaurs hooked up to a machine, "over my undead body" Elvis roars, "I was hoping you'd say that, give them a warm up Grievous" Tyrant recommends and a couple of droidosaurs that look like tyrannosaurs drew out staffs from a compartment in their body and switch them on with electricity, Obi-wan drew some shurikens and tosses one of them to a stalactite and it comes crashing down crushing all but one (which Ike took care of by punching it in the head), the rest of the droidosaurs armed them themselves for a fight and the penguins and North Wind got a good look at them all, their were some that looked like smaller versions of Velociraptor''s and were carrying guns in their hands and had toe claws much smaller and rounder than the dromaeosaurs (which Kowalski and Eva suspect that they were troodonts because of such), there were ones that looked like bigger versions of the ''Oviraptor''s with smaller head-crests and gun barrels built into their wrists but were clearly oviraptorosaurs, those with wings look like large pterosaurs, mainly azhdarchoids due to their stance in ground mode, they also carry two gun barrels behind their shoulders and had raised them to change their direction, the ones with electric staffs look like miniature versions of Tyrant himself but with longer and skinnier heads, the next look like nothosaurs from the looks of it, except they too had two cannons on their backs, the last look like sea scorpions with gun barrels built into their pincers and they could also curl up and roll around. "Here we go" Sheen said to himself as they all prepared to fight. '''Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter nine' Gallery Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fandom